pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee Maniac
Eevee Maniac is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 8/24/2019. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel approach the sea cottage on Route 25. Eevee is starting to get tired as Violet picks her up. Violet: You traveled 0.4 miles more without rest than previously. You are getting reconditioned. Eevee: Eev. Hazel: It is good to see her getting stronger. Sorrel: Every day rebuilds her muscles and helps her heal. And hopefully Bill has some other knowledge that we can use to help her grow. Violet knocks on the door at the cottage, waiting. The door opens, Bill coming out. His eyes instantly sparkle as he spots Eevee. Bill: Why hello! Aren’t you the cutest little Eevee! Bill bends down at Eevee’s eye level, sticking out a finger and wagging it in front of her. Eevee gleefully paws at it with her prosthetic. Bill’s attention is instantly caught by the prosthetic, pinching it between his fingers. Bill: Oh, this is remarkable! The craftsmen ship is exquisite! This must be the Eevee that Dr. Sebastian called about. Sorrel: You know my father? Bill: (Gleams proudly) You are looking at one of the greatest Eevee experts in the entire world! Everyone seeking information about Eevee usually ends up with me at one point or another. Dr. Sebastian contacted me about typical sizing for Eevee legs, motor patterns and appropriate ideas for therapy. Hazel: Shouldn’t that be info you get from a doctor? Bill: I am a Pokémon Researcher. I have as much education as most doctors, as well as several doctorate degrees. Come in, come in! Bill leads them inside, as they all take a seat at the table. Bill gets a pot of tea going. Bill: So you know who I am. Who are you guys? Violet: My name is Violet. I am on a journey to challenge the Pokémon gyms. Hazel: Name’s Hazel. I’m working on becoming the world’s best perfume maker! Sorrel: I’m Sorrel. Dr. Sebastian’s son. Bill: It is a pleasure to meet you all! What brings you all here? Violet: Misty had suggested that I come to you in order to learn about Eevee and possibly learn a new move. Bill: Ah! Then you are in luck! Bill goes over to his desk, shuffling through his papers. Bill: I have been working on something new this past year. After collecting data on the most recent Eeveelution Sylveon, and the success of my PC storage system, I have had to shift my focuses. I believe I stumbled across new, or rather moves of old that Eevee learned hundreds of years ago. Bill puts out papers in front of them, written in Unown lettering. Violet begins reading through them. Bill: There are moves that Eevee can learn that are associated with its evolutionary types. Based off what I’ve deciphered and discovered so far, there are… Violet: Moves based off the Water, Electric and Fire types. In tie to Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. Bill: You can read the Unown? It’s taken me months and collaboration with Professor Spencer of the Ruins of Alph to get these deciphered. Hazel: How can you read it? Violet: (Reading) “Water is the power of absorption. Bouncy Bubble fires a water sphere to strike and drain energy from the foe. Electric is the power of restriction. Buzzy Buzz shocks the foe and paralyzes its nervous system. Fire is the power of destruction. Sizzly Slide burns the foe and reduces its power.” Bill: This ins incredible! Do you think you can interpret these enough to teach Eevee one of the moves? Violet: Teach it one of these moves? Eevee: Ee? Bill: As strong a researcher as I am, I have never been much of a trainer. Therefore I have always recruited other trainers to help confirm my new discoveries. The Kimono Girls, Conway, Valerie and Rosa. They have all been very helpful with my research. If you could help with identifying these new moves, that would be great! Violet: I see. In that case I shall do everything in my power to assist. Bill: Excellent! Now, I may attempt to recruit more trainers to help so you aren’t doing all the work. So pick one of those moves that you think would be helpful and we’ll start from there. Violet: In that case I will work on Bouncy Bubble. Its ability to heal will be beneficial when Eevee becomes fatigued due to her still weakened stamina. Sorrel: That’s a brilliant idea! So, how do we teach it Bouncy Bubble? Violet: It doesn’t specify. It simply states “use the water to connect to the spirit.” I do not understand what this means. What is the spirit? Bill: We have a shore by the cape here that you all can go swimming. If you need the water then that’s a place to start. End Scene At the shore, Eevee’s paw has a plastic bag over it to keep it from getting wet. She runs and splashes through the water, with Aipom splashing her in the face. Sorrel is in a pair of black swim trunks and Hazel in a blue bikini with yellow stripes. Violet wears a green tankini that covers her navel and blue swim bottoms. Sorrel is working on wrapping her prosthetic arms in a type of saran wrap. Sorrel: It may not be completely water proof, but it should provide enough to let you be in the water for a little bit. We’ll just have to check on it afterwards. Violet: Understood. Bill: Now, according to the scriptures, connecting with Eevee through the water will help to develop this power. Violet: How do I connect with Eevee? I don’t understand what that means. Bill: To connect. You know, to be in tune with your Pokémon. Understand how she is feeling. Violet: I don’t know how to do that. Bill: Oh. Uh, I don’t, don’t know how to respond to that. Hazel is lying on a blanket, sunbathing. Hazel: Why don’t you just get in the water? Play with Eevee. Violet: Play? Sorrel: Playing with a Pokémon could help you to connect. Violet nods, as she goes into the water, kicking water as she walks. Eevee spots her and eagerly wags her tail and butt, splashing water up into Violet’s face. She’s caught off guard and flinches, falling backwards and landing on her butt. Eevee laughs, though lowers her ears when Violet’s expression doesn’t change. Violet: (Flatly) Did you find that funny? Violet swings her arm, flinging a wave of water at Eevee’s face. She coughs from the splash, as Violet’s face twitches ever so slightly. Violet: How about that? Eevee grins and wags her butt again, as she splashes Violet again. Violet gets up and splashes Eevee, as Eevee retreats out into the water. The water gets too deep for Eevee as she has to swim with the doggy paddle. Several Goldeen and Magikarp swim by, Eevee excited. Violet follows out after it. Bill: So, she can’t connect with Pokémon? Sorrel: Violet has a very, literal way of thinking of things. Intangible ideas like love and emotion she has considerable impairments. Fortunately, I made a call to help out in this manner. Hazel: Who’d you call? Sorrel: What other Water Pokémon trainer do we know? Misty: Hey guys! Misty approaches, in a blue swimsuit in a sports bra design and shorts. Misty: What’d you need help with, Sorrel? Sorrel: Not me. Violet. She’s trying to teach Eevee a Water type attack. From the descriptions we’ve read, it is similar to Water Pulse. Misty: Ah, gotcha! I didn’t even know that Eevee could learn Water type moves without evolving into Vaporeon. Misty walks into the water, opening a Pokéball and choosing Lanturn. Lanturn: Lan! Lanturn splashes as it swims out into the cape. Misty leaps in and swims after it. Violet spots the two of them as they swim close to them. Lanturn maintains a healthy distance from Violet. Violet: Misty. Misty: Hey! Didn’t take you for a swimming type. So that’s what your arms look like. Violet: Yes. Why are you here? Misty: Came for a swim. What are you doing here? Violet: Attempting to teach Eevee a Water move. The clues are “connect to the spirit.” That has no physical interpretation and I don’t understand it. Misty: When you form a powerful bond of love and care for your Pokémon, then you connect to them in a unique and unusual way. Violet: Love? Misty groans, as she rubs her forehead. Misty: Okay. How about this attack? Do you know what it’s supposed to be like? Violet: It is named Bouncy Bubble. It was described as a water sphere. Misty: Ah! In that case I might be able to help! Lanturn, use Water Pulse! Lanturn lifts its head and forms a sphere of water over its head. It fires it up, as it pops and rains water down on them. Misty: The key with Water Pulse is focusing on the water around you. The group moves to where Eevee can stand, Misty going on her knees and swirling water with her hands. Violet and Eevee both copy the motion. Misty: Water is a constantly moving source. It churns, it swirls and it constantly flows. Eevee has power in it, but has to focus on twisting it. Violet: Churning? Eevee, let us try it. Eevee nods, as she focuses and lifts her head up. Everyone watches, though nothing happens. Violet: Eevee, attempt to swirl the water with your paw as you build power. Eevee: Ee? Violet: Mimic the pattern you perform on the ground with your energy in the air. Eevee: Ee! Eevee performs the swirling pattern with her right paw, as she holds her head up. Violet watches, as she splashes Eevee with water. Eevee struggles to retain focus, as some of the splashed water begins to swirl into a thin sphere in the air. Misty: It’s working! Lanturn, let’s utilize the water in a manner like that! Low level swirling. Lanturn forms a small amount of water for Water Pulse, it slowly swirling water in the air. Eevee begins to copy it, the water forming for Bouncy Bubble. Eevee almost forms a full sphere when it pops, dousing Eevee in water. Bill: It worked! It really worked! That was Bouncy Bubble! Hazel: Doesn’t look complete though. Sorrel: It’s a start though. I think this is a good start for both of their growth. Eevee begins panting, as she lowers her ears. Violet goes over and picks her up. Violet: That was impressive Eevee. We will continue to work on perfecting the technique. Thank you for your help Misty. Misty: No problem! I am so glad I came to help out! The two return to the shore, as Bill is elated. Bill: Incredible! You just used a move that hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years! You must let me know when the two of you perfect that move. Violet: We will have to add training of this move into our daily care regiment. Thank you for your assistance Bill. Bill: Be sure to stay in contact. I may send you more transcripts to decipher if I find them, as you can do it at an extraordinary rate! Violet: Yes sir. I will remain in contact and assist in any way I can. Main Events * Bill returns. * Bill reveals ancient text on old moves that could be learned by Eevee. * Violet's Eevee begins to learn Bouncy Bubble. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Bill * Hazel * Sorrel * Misty Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Lanturn (Misty's) * Goldeen * Magikarp Trivia * This episode marks Bill's return in the franchise, and makes him a minor character in this series. He has had minor roles previously. * The Unown text refers to moves that are obtainable in the game Let's Go Eevee! * It is shown that intangible ideals like connection and love are difficult for Violet to understand. Therefore the characters attempt to use physical cues to help her understand. * I chose for Eevee to learn Bouncy Bubble for the reason described above, "to allow Eevee to heal when fatigued." * Eevee's difficulty forming a bubble is inspired by Lana's Popplio in the anime, where it spent the early episodes working on forming and maintaining a bubble, only for it to pop. * Eevee twirling her paw to help build churning energy is partially inspired by the Rasengan from the Naruto series. * I had Misty's Lanturn return due to it being my favorite of the Pokémon she owns. * Bill referenced several important Eevee trainers from previous series that he's been in contact with. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Ancient Eevee move arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc